The Fallens Song
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Based on Loveons fanfiction Seclusion Fallen from the world of life, everything was reduced to darkness.. And really, nobody could do a thing.. (sorry crap summary)


**_a/n: Based on Loveons fanfiction seclusion, which i HIGHLY suggest you read before this or anyhow really, it contains spoilers for it; Loveon owns most of the content, i just own some of the writing here ( Some of the flashbacks are hers and reds entire part is hers. ) You can tell who i like the most but the length of each pov omf; BUT IM SORRY FOR SAPPHIREs PART I COULDNT THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE, SO THAT HAPPENED EW_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

 _Italic: Dead characters thoughts_ Normal text: Normal events and stuff

 **Bold: Remembering something** ** _Bold italic: Thoughts during a flashback_**

.= Time skip of some sort I don't know

 ** _Ya sorry for prolonging Emeralds death and stuff Loveon_**

Lightning flashed in the sky, lighting up the dark clouds that had littered it since the sun went down. Below it, the waves crashed opon the shore, soaking anything within radius and sweeping off anything not sturdy enough into the dark abyss of what the black stained ocean was **.**

Emerald yawned, before opening his eyes, momentairily looking around the room his was in.

 _Oh ya, we're in this place._

In the beginning, he didnt really want to go here in the first place; he would have much rather trained his pokemon, butttt Ruby,and Sapphire had ended up dragging him along anyhow.

But it turned out to be pretty cool here anyways.

He sat up, before slipping off the bed, his short legs not really being able to touch the ground from where he was sitting.

 _Gotta pee.._

He headed toward the bathroom towards the bathroom, looking around the hall as he did so; he entered the bathroom, flicking the switch, ignoring the lights flickering.

He did his buisness, washed his hands, and walked out of the bathroom; the hallway lit up from the bouts of lightning, while the thunder rumbled on.

He sighed, before heading away from his room.

 _Theres no way in hell im getting any more sleep with that crap going on.. So why not explore?_

He shrugged and walked around the first floor, looking into some rooms as he did so.

Who knew a place like this could be so big?

his footsteps echoed eerily along the hallway, making him shudder.

 _Oh god, i hope this isnt like every movie ever.._

He sighed when he met the end of the hallway, looking out through the window, it was nearing dawn by the way the moon was setting.

He turned and passed the room again heading back towards his room, suddenly gaining the feeling that he was being watched.

 _Your just being paranoid Rald, just keep heading to your room..._

The feeling didnt back down.

He quickened his pace, moving quicker towards his room.

A thump sounded from behind him.

That was it for him, terror flooded over him as he sped onwards.

He ran, hearing the sound of footsteps getting louder from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, and regretted it.

A figure barreled him over, which was quite easy, due to his size and all.

Emerald started to scream, hoping to aware the others of his presence, before a heavy hand clamped down on his mouth

Lightning flashed in the room, illuminating the hallways for a split second.

Thats all Emerald needed to see who the figure on top of him

"Professor Oak!?" He choked out, prying the hand off his mouth a bit.

The professor smirked, holding him down more roughly,

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You were never supposed to have a pokedex you brat.. And for that, you will pay."

Emerald started to scream again, the professor clamping his hand over his mouth again, before grabbing a large object and raising it above his head.

 _This is only a dream emerald.. only a dream and when you wake up you'll be okay, with all your friends!_

"Say goodbye."

With that Emeralds world was sent into darkness...

Emerald jolted up, panting from the sheer horror of his dream, he looked around nothingless, before realizing something.

 _Where the hell am i? Wheres that Mansion thing?_

 _ **"You were never supposed to have a pokedex you brat.. And for that, you will pay.."**_

Emerald flinched as he thought those words recalling the 'dream', highly doubting that that was what happened, though

 _That was a dream right? Hope so..._

He looked around, finding that he was outside of the mansion; he didnt find it too surprising, he had dealt with Golds pranks, and assumed he had done another, as he loved to make the short boy his victim.

But the thing that freaked him out was he couldnt feel the storm that was still raging on.

He shivered, before walking inside, finding it was deathly quiet for just before noon.

Wouldnt someone be up by now?

He shrugged before wandering into the living room.

The sight shocked him.

Crystal was crying, Gold didnt look any better either.. Ruby and Sapphire looked.. broken

 _Whats going on?_

He walked past Red, who didnt acknowledge his presence at all, and kept staring toward the bathroom.. Was that horror in his eyes? Who knows..

Emerald glanced toward the bathroom area, keeping his eyes on Bill as he helped Daisy, who had apparently fainted for some reason.

 _Did someone take a deathly shit in there or something? I doubt it, that wouldnt be enough to make Crystal cry or someone faint for the matter.._

He shrugged, before heading towards his older friends.

 _"Crystal whats wrong?"_

She didnt move, or acknowlege him.

huh.. Strange..

 _"Crystal? Gold? Whats wrong?"_

No answer

Emerald sighed in frustration, before turning to his other friends, who didnt look like they were faring any better.

"Ruby? Sapph?"

No answer from them as well.

 _Whats going on?_

 _Why wont they answer me?_

A thud made him jump, he turned towards Red, who looked ready to vomit, as he backed away from the bathroom. Stephen rubbed his back in the process and spoke to him to him.

Whats in there thats making everyone like this? Whats happening?

 _Im going to find out.._

"Everyone!" Professor Oak shouted, turning to the main room, "You are not to enter this room under any circumstances! Stephen, is there a phone somewhere? We have to contact the police.."

Stephen nodded, and he headed down the hall, the professor in tow.

Emerald looked back at Red, who glanced away from the bathroom, looking rather sick compared to his usual cheery demeanor.

Emerald headed toward the bathroom, not surprised that nobody noticed him.

He paused in front of Sebastian, waiting, when the old butler didnt do anything, he headed in

He regretted that instantly.

He doubled over at the sight, blood was everywhere, and -oh god- was that a hand? wait..

He looked closer and felt even sicker, seeing the blonde hair he knew, torn pieces of green clothing.

The mauled body was his.

He ran out of the bathroom, curling up in a ball.

 _So it wasnt a dream huh? Why did this happen?_

Tears streamed down his face as he looked at his friends.

 _Thats why they didnt notice me.. Im dead... He killed me.._

He gritted his teeth, realizing there was more of a problem.

He turned to everyone, perhaps for the last time in this life.

 _I'll try to protect you guys.. im not sure if i can, but.. I'll try.._

And with one last look he headed towards the door.

..

..

..

Silver felt as though he was floating in an eternal darkness, a void of noting, though the calm serenity of it all seemed rather... Nice, like the good sort of dreams.

Except that he knew this wasnt a dream.

He remembered everything, the stinging feel of acid as it burned into his flesh, the hand that held him down, Emeralds murder.. Everything really

And now he was a victim of the murderer himself

Color returned to his vision after a few minutes of floating in the darkness.

 _Strange.. So there isnt an afterworld_ _when_ _death_ _occurs_ _.._

He blinked, trying to clear the blurriness that remained from not seeing light in a bit.

"Oh so youre here to huh?"

 _Wait thats..._

Silver looked up, all the blurriness gone, and saw Emerald leaning on the door to the very same mansion he was killed in.

He gaped at the small boy, seeing that he was here as well.

Emerald chuckled sadly, "Of all people, I wouldnt have expected you to be the second to die Silver."

Silver rolled his eyes, "whatever you say blonde boy; So youre here to.."

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "Ya, im dead youre dead.. so?"

"He killed us..."

Emerald sighed, looking somber.. "Ya.. I tried to stop him, but its impossible..."

Silver sighed, before looking into the mansion.

"Im going in.."

Emerald closed his eyes, leaning back against the door.

"Be my guest.."

Silver walked through the door, not caring about opening it because he was a ghost after all, and headed toward his room.

 _To think only moments ago we were joking around.. and this happened.._

He turned to the hall near his room, a flinched at the sight.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Gold shouted, slamming his fists into the ground with every word.

 _They found whats left of me huh?_ He sighed

 _I wish i could do something._

"What.. Happened to him?" Red muttered

"It.. It looks like acid," Crystal said; Silver could sense the shock and terror emitting from her as she looked on. "...Like the kind from a pokemon,"

"No one would willingly sit in a bathtub full of acid and not feel anything, they would immediately jump up out of it as soon as they felt it.. Someone did kill Silver.. They mustve-"

"Drowned him." Green finished

 _No kidding.. I wouldve got the hell out of there if i was able to.._

"Too many people have left their rooms during this time, didnt they?-" the professor asked.

 _Go to hell you old bastard_

"We cant pinpoint a single suspect now. If we all had stayed together.."

"then this wouldnt have happened." Ruby finished

Silver felt rage boiling within him, resisting the urge to beat the crap out of the professor (even though he wasnt physically able to) he turned and headed back to the front door.

 _I may as well get out now.. And see if i can help whos next.._

With that he headed back out and into the storm that raged on.

..

..

..

Diamond opened his eyes, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome him as he fell back into the world.

What.. just happened?

He looked around, blinking away the blurriness of his eyes, and saw the others.

Pearl,Yellow... Why did that have to happen?

Pearl sat up and shook his head, looking around, spotting Diamond and scrambling over to the said boy

"Where the hell are we? What being shot can do to people..."  
Diamond flinched, remembering all that had happened.

 **The door burst open, the pokeballs fell from his face and hit the floor as he turned to look, he felt Yellow, Pearl, and Platinum do the same. Blue stood there, her eyes wide, the whites of them standing out frighteningly on her face.**

 **Yellow stood up from next to him, "Um blue?" She hesitated "..Are you okay?"**

 **"Silvers dead." her voice cracked and tears began to stream down her face, she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.**

 ** _Whats going on?_**

 ** _She locked the door, and he felt Yellow flinch from beside him._**

 ** _"Are you joking?" Pearl asked, his voice trembling, as reality dawned within them._**

 **"Would i joke about something like this?" Blue said, her voice unnaturally cold.**

 **"I.. dont know.."**

 **She sank to the floor sobbing, Yellow quickly hurriedly went over to her, and knelt next to her, hesitantly placing a hand on her back.**

 **"Why is this happening?" She cried "what did we do to deserve all of this?"**

 **"this.. must be someones sick idea of a joke." Pearl mumbled.**

 **Blues cries had become even more hysterical. the brunette seemed to be scratching at her face as she cried.**

 ** _I feel bad for her.. Silver was basically her brother.._**

 **She suddenly screamed and uncovered her face.**

 **"I dont want to see anyone else die!" she shrieked, before pulling something out of her skirt pocket, a black metallic object -A gun?- and before they knew it, it was pointed at Yellows forehead.**

 **"Im not.. Im not going to let all of you die like Silver!"**

 **Diamond shrieked, feeling terror spreading throughout his body as Blue pulled the trigger.**

 **Yellow fell to the floor with a bang, blood dripping out of the gunshot wound on her forehead.**

 **Platinum and Pearl jackknifed to their feet. But before they could do anything else, Blue shot the gun again; Pearl jumped up with a shout, clutching his shoulder, where blood quickly seeped through his shirt and hand.**

 **Another shot.**

 **Pearl sank to the floor**

 ** _PEARL NO!_**

 **Diamond couldnt believe what was happening, he couldnt move**

 ** _This cant be right.. This isnt right.. This is just a dream! Pearl isnt.. and neither is Yellow!_**

 **He looked at Blue with wide eyes, full of fear.**

 **But with the next bang, his entire world dissolved into darkness.**

He sighed, remembering everything, before helping yellow -who had by now woken up- to her feet, albeit wobbly.  
"Oh so- wait three of you?" An all too familiar voice said, rather angrily.  
Diamond turned, his eyes widening.  
In front of him stood silver.  
"Senior! But yo-"  
"And so are you if you're here; so did the old bastard get you to?"  
What?  
"Wait Silver.. Did you mean professor Oak? No.. But why?"  
Emerald walked over to them, making them happier but more confused.  
"So he didn't kill you? He sure as hell did kill us, right Silver?"  
How could the professor do such a thing? Why...  
"He did?! He's the murderer?"  
Silver nodded somberly, "yes.. But how did you die then? If the bastard didn't?"  
Diamond looked at Pearl, who turned to Yellow. Who looked terrified.  
"Uh-h you see.."  
Diamond saw Pearl facepalm, before turning to Silver.  
"I'm sorry to break this to you senior but.. Blue shot us; she went crazy after you died so to say.."  
Diamond didn't need to have his connection with mespirit to tell silver was mad.. But along with anger lingers a bit of curiousity doesn't it?  
"Im going to leave for a bit..."  
He turned and trudged somewhat away.  
Diamond reached out to him, before emerald grabbed his arm.  
"Let him calm down," emerald shook his head "there's nothing we can do now.. But you can go inside the mansion if you want, there's nothing stopping you.."  
That was the moment they realized they actually were just outside the mansion.  
Pearl smiled sadly, before slapping him on the back.  
"Well then Dia, let's go visit Missy!"  
Diamond nodded, smiling back, "let's!"  
They headed towards the mansion, stepping through the door as they did so, and headed onwards.

..

..

..

"Missy? Are you there? Missy?"  
Platinum was faintly aware of the voices around her, she wanted to respond, but it would take a few moments more to do so.  
"Let me try!" She felt someone grab her shoulders, and shake her albeit roughly, "come on! Get up!"  
She groaned inwardly, before realizing something.. Those voices sounded oddly familiar..  
Wait!  
"Pearl! Don't wake her up so roughly, I mean, we've all been through a lot in the pass few days..  
"Goddamn Dia, don't be so.. Kind all the time! You have to be reckless to get some places you know?" She cracked open her eyes, squinting at the sudden light.

"See i told you she'd wake up!"

Diamond sighed, before helping her up.

"He got you to huh Missy? I had hoped he was done by now.."

What does he mean?

"Oh right.. The thing that was choking you.. Was Professor Oaks Gengar.."

 _What? Why would he do such things?_

Diamond looked at Pearl, who shrugged, before turning to her once more.

"We dont know why, Emerald said there must be a reason, but for now, we cant do anything..."

 _Oh did i speak aloud?_

Pearl chuckled, before slinging an arm around her shoulder in a friendly matter.

"Yes.. yes you did."

Though she was overjoyed to see her friends again, Platinum couldnt help but frown at the change in events.  
if only this hadnt happened...

 _Perhaps there is a way to break out of here.._

She doubted it, but it couldnt hurt to try.

"Do we have our p-"

"Pokemon?" A new voice cut in, chuckling sadly; Platinum turned, to see it was Silver.

"Emerald and I have tried, trust me, but since theyre alive, theyre probably in the living world right now."

Platinum sighed in defeat, before turning back to her two friends.

"If i may ask, what can we do?"

They shrugged, "Nothing much to be honest when it comes to being in contact with the living, but you can wander around her, or go inside the mansion."

Platinum shuddered at the mention of that horrid place; she was NOT going in there again.

"Well then, I guess I may as well stay with you two if that is alriht.."

Diamond and Pearl nodded, smiling.

At least she was with her best friends again.

..

.. (GUESS WHO GOT LAZY WITH THE END)

..

Gold jolted up, gasping as he gripped his neck, he frantically looked around, before sighing in relief.

"Guess the idiots finally awake."

Gold flinched at the voice, reckoning he was merely hearing things.

 _Theres no way in hell hes alive right?_

He turned slowly towards the voice, and saw who he thought he wouldnt again.

"Ya ya, im alive.. well basically dead, and so are you, if you hadnt noticed already." Silver said, gesturing to their faint forms.

"So that means.."

Silver sighed in annoyance, "Yes the others are here to.."

Gold smirked. "Nice! so i can continue to play pranks on all of them even after death. Hell ya!"

Silver groaned, and walked away, not wanting to deal with Golds bullshit anymore.

 _So_ _this is what death is like huh? Wow, its a lot different than i thought._

Gold looked around, seeing some of those who also died scattered along the shoreline or around the mansion, which did look tempting.  
Why not go in? See if I could scare the crap out of the others!  
He smirked, before heading into the mansion, flinching slightly at the sound of a screech when he began to walk along the coridoor.  
 _Someone must have found me.._

Gold sighed, before heading towards the sound, nearly bumping into Emerald on the way.  
"Crystal found you.. It isn't pretty.."  
Gold flinched, "how come you didn't do anything?"  
Emerald raised an eyebrow, "silver didn't tell you? We aren't able to communicate or tamper with the living world, so we can't do anything.. Even if we tried.."  
Gold walked past him, trying not to believe the boy, and headed toward their room.  
t _he place where I died huh_? _Wow_..  
He looked into the room, seeing everyone (whos alive) inside; they looked alright, but the unconscious crystal was what concerned him.  
They were talking about strip poker or something like that. Well blue was; gold would have been interested if this were a normal day but he was more worried about crystal.  
He eyed her, plopping down next to her, she didn't stir, which was weird concerning she was usually a light sleeper.  
 _Is_ _there_ _a_ _way_ _I_ _can_ _speak_ _to_ _her_ _?_  
he shrugged, before stroking her hair lightly.  
Huh, to think when's shes not actually trying to kill me.. She's kind of cute...  
Gold sighed, before tapping her head once more.  
Quickly the scenery changed before him; a medow vastly covered the land around him, wild flowers poking up in some patches, and a few hills lay scattered around it was rather pretty.  
What the hell? Is this some sort of dream?  
He twitched, turning towards one of the hills, where a lone figure sat.  
 _Crystal_ _.._  
He headed towards the hill, scaling up it in no time, before plopping down next to Crystal.  
"Sup Cry's! How's life?"  
Crystal flinched, before nearly smacking gold,  
"You idiot! You scared me!"  
Gold chuckled, "I know I know.."  
Crystal looked at him longingly, sadness reflected in her gaze as she sat back down.  
"So you're dead huh? I don't know why I'm saying this, you're probably apart of my dream or something.  
Gold raised an eyebrow.  
"Actually, I came to see you from the dead, ya know, because you'd miss my awesomeness."  
Crystal lips twitched into a ghost of a smile.  
"Youre way to arrogant for your own good.."  
"I know~" he said, stretching and slinging an arm around her shoulder.  
Crystal flinched, before standing up.  
"I'm sorry.. This isn't real.."  
Gold frowned, standing up as well.  
"Cry's, I wouldn't lie to you, this is real.. Trust me," he placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her pretty eyes. "If you believe in us enough you can see, I know you can.. Just please.."  
Crystal smiled softly before letting him embrace her.  
"O-okay.."  
"That's a good serious girl.."  
The world shattered that very moment, sending gold back into the world.  
 _Oh_ _Crystal_ _must_ _have_ _woken_ _up_  
"Crystal?" It was sapphire "We're goin' down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Come with us"  
Crystal nodded, before looking around discreetly.  
She flinched when she looked in his direction, but he grinned at her all the same.  
Soon enough Crystal was able to have a small smile of her own. "Right,"  
Crystal got up, and along with gold and the others, headed to the dining room.

Crystal grabbed some bread and some jelly form the food pile, preparing to make something for herself.

"Hey Crys, make me something with a little love aight?" He said, poking her until she gave in

"Stop it!" She shouted, turning to shout at him.

"Please?"

"Gold, seriously, im not going to make you something with a little 'love' in it!" She snapped "Jeez. get serious for once wont you?"

Gold looked around, and noticed everyone was staring at her, she didn't seem to notice it.

He noticed Green whisper something to Red, but didn't want to go into anything further, so he turned back to Crystal.

"Damn, all this peanut butter reminds me of that time when Explotaro put It in Silvers hair.."

Crystal giggled,

"Did you just laugh?"

She glared at him, "No I didn't just laugh! its not funny! I don't care if it reminds you of that time you gave your Typhlosion peanut butter, stop it Gold, it not funny!"

Gold stuck his tongue out at her

'Whatever you say super serious girl.."

She grumbled and turned away from him.

Gold looked around, to see Red staring at Crystal in pity.

 _So he doesn't see me? Well this is gonna suck.._

.

A little while passed, and with that time, Ruby and Sapphire had both succumbed to the murderer.. leaving only 5 left

"I..I just want all of this to end.." Crystal said quietly, her voice cracking near the end, as she held her head in her hands as she began to sob

Gold backed away a bit as he saw Blue rush over to Crystal, trying to comfort her.

I wish there was more we could do to stop this..

He looked up as he watched Red stand up from the table, plate in hand.

He threw it across the rom, the plate shattering into hundred of pieces.

Gold winced

So theyre finally breaking? damn..

He walked over to Red, ignoring Crystals questioning gaze.

"You okay buddy?"

even if Red had heard him he didn't show it.

"Red?" Crystal hesitantly asked "Golds talking to you. Hes asking if youre all-"

"Gold isn't talking to me!" Red screamed, pointing all around the room. "DO you see gold in this room? Do you see him? You don't, because Gold is dead! Hes dead like everybody else is! So stop talking to someone whos not even alive anymore! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

Gold reeled back at Red outburst, actually a bit hurt from his words.

Crystal stared at him, stunned speechless. Green glared at him, and Blue looked as shocked as Crystal did.

"Y.. Youre lying!" Crystal shouted "Gold is.. Hes sitting right next to you! Hes right next to you!"

"No!" Red shouted "No he isnt sitting next to me! Gold _died_! He swallowed a razor blade and died! Hes dead, Crystal! Youre just seeing things. Because he isn't here anymore, Do you understand? _Do_ _you understand_?!"

"No,no, hes right there, hes right next to you, red, just look and see, hes there, he really, really is.."

She stopped, tears overflowing her eyes, before bolting out of the room

Gold sighed, before letting the others follow the girl, following them after a few moments of hesitation

They ran after her, her retreating figure dashing into a room

NO NOT THE GUN ROOM!

"Crystal?" Green said "come on out.."

 _I'm sorry crystal.. but I can already tell theres nothing stopping you.._

He turned towards the door, seeing some of the others watching the exchange.

He slowly headed towards the door, looking over his shoulder at the living

He reached the doorknob, pulling the door open

BANG

a gunshot echoed throughout the mansion

 _I'm sorry Crys.._

 _Ive failed._

..

.. (Im so sorry for the next part omg)

..

Sapphire groaned, before slowly opening her eyes, she could tell she was on a beach somewhere, just by the sounds.

Why the hell am i on a beach though?

"He doesnt quit it does he?" A familiar voice asked, Sapphire turned, seeing Emerald standing next to her.

She jumped up and grabbed the boy in a bear hug.

"We've missed ya so much 'Rald! you.."

"ya i know i died.. And as much as it hurts to say this, apparently you did to huh? . . "

Sapphire gritted her teeth, letting the small boy go.

That old bastard, im going to-

"before you try anything, i have to say its impossible.. I dont know how Gold still is able to speak to Crystal though.."

Sapphire perked, "wait, she wasnt goin' crazy? We thought she was..."

Emeralds eye twitched, "No she isnt, we tried it though, it doesnt work.. no clue how he does it really.."

She sighed, before turning to the mansion.

 _I wonder how Rubys doing.. I hope hes alright..._

Emerald raised an eyebrow, but didnt question her staring.

"I wonder how the others are doing-"

"Wait sapph look."

A starry form was beginning to appear, its shape turning into a humans outline.

"Someone else already? I will-"

The form jumped up, looking around frantically, before sighing in defeat, as it -no he- stood up.

He looked at the two, his crimison eyes sparkling as he smiled sadly.

 _Ruby._.

"What are you staring at? I thought you would be happy to see me..."

Sapphire looked at him closely, still a little bit too shocked to make a move, her eyes drifted to his his, which partly fallen off, as if something had tampered with it.

Ruby followed her gaze before tugging down his hat.

"what death can do to you.."

"What didja say?"

"nothing!"

She shook off the remainder of the shock, and hugged him as well, not as willing to let go as she had Emerald.

Ruby chuckled before hugging her back.

"I like you wild girl, I guess i now have a chance to say that now.."

Sapphire smirked, "You know i like ya to idiot!"

Emerald gagged in the background, before moving away, unable to take in the scene any longer.

Perhaps death isnt so bad after all.

..

..

..

"hey super serious? you awake?"

Crystal didnt move, though she somewhat recognized the voice speaking to her.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey."

Crystal sighed, before opening her eyes.

"Im vegetarian"

Gold smirked.

"Well then, wakey wakey vegetables and sadness."

Crystal pushed him away playfully, before realizing what was actually happening.

"Wait.. Whats-"

"you shot yourself remember? That's why youre here.." He winced at his words, before turning to Crystal.  
"Never do that again."  
"Do you think I can?"  
Gold snorted, "did you just make a joke? Wow perhaps some as serious as you actually has a sense of humor!"  
Crystal sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm  
Well that saying that death changes people is definitely wrong..

"Were you real?"  
Gold looked at her  
"Why wouldn't I be?"/  
"I mean in the dreams and.."  
He rolled his eyes, "of course I was! I'm the one who told you that right? Now come on, I'm taking you to the others~"  
Crystal chuckled, before -only this time mind you- letting Gold drag her towards some of the others who remained outside.  
 _Perhaps_ _things_ _won't_ _be_ _too_ _different_ _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Blue shuddered, before opening her eyes, finding herself in a different place

 _Wait.. wasnt i in the shower?_

"Nee-chan?"

Blue gasped, before turning towards the voice.

"Silver.."

He forced a smile, before helping her to her feet..

"Yes its me.."  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Wait-"

 **Blue sent out her pokemon, telling them what to do in case the murderer was to come, even though she highly doubted something would happen**

 **She turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before she got in.**

 **She heard a knock on the door just as she was about to get in.**  
 **Who the hell could that be?**  
 **She sighed, and draped a towel around herself.**  
 ** _It must be Green, red wouldn't knock so roughly_ **  
**I wonder what he wants..**  
 **She opened the door, but gasped as she saw the sight**  
 **Her Pokémon lay on the found, fainted as of something had beaten them badly**  
 **Who would do this?**  
 **"Hello Blue.."**  
 **She flinched, turning towards the** **voice** **.**  
 **She** **hugged** **the** **towel** **to** **herself** **.**  
 **"** **W-what** **are** **you** **doing** **here** **?!** **Didn't** **you** **go** **to** **find** **help** **?** **Wait-** **"**  
 **"** **I'm** **doing** **what** **I** **need** **."**  
 **He** **lunged** **at** **her** **,** **giving** **her** **no** **time** **to** **screech** **before** **he** **was** **on** **top** **of** **her** **,** **pinning** **her** **to** **the** **ground** **.**  
 **He** **grabbed** **her** **throat** **,** **cutting** **off** **all** **air** **flow** **,** **and** **strangled** **her**  
 **She** **scratched** **at** **his** **hands** **,** **trying** **to** **pull** **them** **off** **her** **throat**  
 **Her** **vision** **was** **starting** **to** **fade** **,** **darkness** **was** **surrounding** **her** **.**  
 **And** **with** **one** **more** **motion** **she** **went** **silent** **.**  
She sighed, before looking around, seeing the others were there as well.  
She flinched as a few of them met her gaze  
"Hey blue.."  
She looked up, backing away from the people in front of her.  
 _Diamond_ _,_ _Yellow_ _,_ _pearl_ _..._  
"G-get away! I don't want to hurt you guys again!"  
Yellow sighed, before placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Blue, we know its not entirely your fault; you were in pain, we understand that now."  
Diamond and Pearl nodded.  
Blue buried her face in her hands, trying to stop the tears that had started to flow, as everything came back to her, Silvers death, the shooting.. everyone...

she shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe anything; but hey, its hard to when everything that happened was now right in front of you.

"im sorry.. Im so sorry.."

Yellow smiled sadly, before turning to Diamond and Pearl, "are you guys sure? i do of course.."

Pearl smiled, "ya of course we do!"

 _Sure of what..?_

Yellow turned back to blue, less hesitantly this time.

"Its alright Blue.. We forgive you.."

And for the first time in awhile, Blue was able to smile.

..

..

..

 **"You go right, i'll go left."**

 **He watched Red take off down the right hallway for a moment before speeding off himself,**

 ** _We have to find her, before its too late!_  
**

 **He rushed along the corridor, slightly flinching at the sound of rushing water.**

 ** _She must be down here, lets hope he wasnt here.._**

 **he turned a corner, towards the bathroom.**

 **"Blue?! Are you in there?"**

 **No response.**

 **He considered kicking the door down, which would be awkward, but there was the possibility...**

 **He turned the door handle, surprised it was unlocked..**

 **He opened the door carefully, and gasped at the sight.**

 **Blue lay on her back, her eyes wide open, but devoid of life.**

 ** _He was here huh? that bastard._**

 **He heard something behind him, but before he could do anything, something sharp was thrust into his back.**

 **he looked down, at the knife that had completely stabbed through him, before falling to his knees.**

 **"well well well Green, not so smart this time eh?"**

 **With that, Greens world shattered.**

Green jolted up, hand on his chest.

"Christ Green, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Wait was that.

He turned towards Blue, who was now smiling happily.

"No words? I thought you would be happy to see me Greenie~"

He groaned, before collapsing back on the ground.

"Pesky woman.."

He could feel Silver glaring at him, even in death.

blue sighed, before sitting down next to him

"Youre here to huh? I thought you'd have figured it out by now.."

"I did, but he took me by surprise.."

Blue chuckled, before winking at him, "did something finally get past the amazing Green, suprised it was this thought, i wouldve thought you were alert for anything.."

Green sat up again, ignoring her comment; he looked around, seeing all those who had been murdered scattered around.

"..This means Red is the only one left.. Only Arceus knows if he'll survive."

At that moment, Red burst through the mansion doors, without a coat on, and ever oblivious to all that was going on around him,

He sheilded his eyes, as if searching for something.

"He must be looking for Gyara.." Green muttered, a faint feeling of hope overcame him.

So that means he must have gotten away from the professor.. Thats good..

He watched Red run down the beach and grab a familiar looking pokeball from the sand, before racing back to the mansion, cradling the pokeball in hand.

Everyone had watched him, smiles etched on their faces as they knew what was going to happen.

Red was going to find help..

He was going to avenge them.

..

.. (this entire part belons to loveon k)

..

Red watched his mother sob uncontrollably

The funeral for the deceased took place all together at the same time. Red wasn't too sure as to why, as he hadn't been there to witness the decision.

He watched as the coffins were all slowly lowered into the ground. Quite a few of them had been cremated, but they had their own coffins as well. For some other reason Red still couldn't understand.

Red watched his pokemon stand silently alongside his mother. They watched as the coffin -The one that held his physical form- sank slowly into the ground. It pained him to see his pokemon like that, but there was nothing he could do.

Random people who red didn't know came and offered their condolences to the families gathered there. The gym leaders were there too, Red noticed. Misty was, like his mother, sobbing. Brock had an arm around her shoulders, and Erika stood next to them, wiping her eyes.

The people all dressed in black stood there for awhile, and Red continued to watch. He was one of the deceased, after all. He never thought, though, that he would ever witness his own funeral like this.

"Red?" A voice behind him said. red turned. Green stood there, along with everyone else who had been on the island with them. Everyone except Professor Oak, that is. Red didn't know where he was, and he didn't care, either.

"Ready to leave?"

"Sure, just a sec," Said Red. He turned back to his mother and his pokemon. He smiled

"Bye, guys. And... Im sorry..."

Pika looked up in surprise. Ears twitching, he looked behind himself. The other pokemon followed his lead, turning to stare at where Red stood.

They couldn't see him. But Red hoped that they had somehow heard his last words to them.

Red waved goodbye to them.

He turned and walked away with all his friends.

..

They faced the darkness, smiling at each other as they did so, finally having the chance to always be together, even when time was at its end.

"Goodbye guys, we'll miss you."

And with those final words, arose a new beginning.

 _ **A/N: FINALLY FINISHED THANK GOD! I WROTE ALMOST ALL OF THIS AT 5AM THE DAY I STARTED IT, BUT THEN I GOT LAZY WITH CRYSTAL AND GREENS PART SO IT TOOK LONGER THEN EXPECTED; AND I PARTIALLY RAN OUT OF IDEAS SOOO**_

 ** _I procrastinated way t much when I was writing this, sorry bout that. and sorry about any spelling errors, again I wrote most of this at 5am._**

 _ **I HOPE YOU LIKED, AND GO CHECK OUT THE AWESOME WRITER OF SECLUSION, LOVEON!**_


End file.
